Color Blind
by Dana1
Summary: Two former Rangers try to adapt to life after being away for six months. (5th fic in the Forget Me Not series)


Title: Color Blind  
Rating: PG to be safe  
Warnings: None at the moment other than a minor curse word. Violence in the future.  
Summary: Two former Rangers try to adapt to life after being away for six months.  
Time frame: It's pretty much still in the Turbo era.  
Author's note: This is the 5th fic in the Forget Me Not series.  
Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize. They belong to Haim Saban/Nickelodeon.

Tommy Oliver came downstairs and saw his best friend Jason Scott still sleeping on the couch. It was still early so he decided not to wake him.

It had been a week since Tommy had come home after being 'dead'. He was still adapting to everything. Nothing had really changed in his family but he felt he had changed. Jason had shown up at his house in Napa asking if he could stay there. He said he just couldn't stay in Angel Grove at the moment. Too many bad memories he said. Tommy's parents had welcomed him.

Tommy walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Charlotte Oliver greeted smiling brightly. "Are you ready for summer school?"

"Guess so," Tommy said. That felt weird to Tommy too. He had missed half a year of school so his parents talked to Vintage High School and enrolled him into summer school. So far they hadn't been successful with talking Jason into going to summer school.

"Still feels weird going to summer school," Tommy said. "It wasn't that long ago that I thought I was over forty and married."

Charlotte beamed at him. "Well now you can adjust to being eighteen and needing to graduate high school."

She handed him a set of keys. "Josh drove your truck up this morning. He has a race in the area which he'll fly back home from."

"Thanks," he said taking the keys form his mother. He tried to hide his disappointment over not getting a chance to talk to his uncle.

"Don't worry," Charlotte said seeing the look on Tommy's face. "He will be here for dinner tonight. Now you better get moving or you'll be late for school."

Tommy took the muffin she offered and went to the living room and woke up Jason. "I'm leaving for school. I'll call you later." He said and left.

Jason got up and got dressed. He went into the kitchen and found Charlotte putting papers in her briefcase.

"I appreciate you babysitting Corey but I really wish you would go to summer school. I know I'm not your mother but you've always been like a son to me."

"I know," Jason said, "but I'm just not ready. I really am grateful that you are letting me stay here. I just can't go home yet."

"You can stay as long as you need," Charlotte said. "We understand you need time to get your life in order."

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver," Jason said.

"I need to get to work," Charlotte said. "Call me if you or Corey need anything," she said and left.

Jason sat down at the table staring out the window. He wondered if his life would ever get back to normal. It hadn't been normal in such a long time.

* * *

A young woman muttered a curse under her breath as she realized the red light was going to make her even more late. She knew she should have left earlier. The light was still red so she decided to make a right turn and go a different way. She looked left and then turned and hit a truck on her right. "Shit!" She screamed. She pulled her car over to the shoulder and waited as the truck did the same. A patrol car, which had been behind her, pulled up behind her car.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Fine," she said.

"License and registration," he said. She handed them over. He went up to the truck and then went back to his cruiser. He sat there a few minutes before coming back with the other person's information and a ticket for her for running a red light. She didn't bother to protest as she knew the cop had seen the whole thing.

"Do you need a tow truck," he asked. "The damage to your vehicle looks minimal."

She got out of the car and saw a small dent but everything else looked okay.

"No I think I'm okay." She sighed as she got back into the car. "Are they okay?"

"He's fine. I think you both are very lucky. Ma'am you need to check both ways to make sure the traffic is clear. Since this is just your first traffic violation, you are only getting a citation. Have a good day ma'am."

She let the truck and police cruiser leave first as she tried to collect her thoughts. Then she drove to Vintage High School. She'd call her insurance company on break or between classes. She was late enough as it was. Her first day teaching and she was already late.

* * *

Tommy took a seat in the classroom glad he was only five minutes late and the teacher was late too. He couldn't believe he had been in a car accident. At least there was no damage to his truck. Not the best way to start the first day of summer school.

"Psst," a voice said from next to him. He turned to see Jack Wilburn who had been a sophomore when Tommy had attended Vintage High School.

"Tommy Oliver right," he asked. Tommy nodded. "Heard you died."

"Really long weird story. Mix up at the hospital and I was in a coma." That was the story he and his parents had come up with and it really wasn't a lie. He had spent almost the whole six months in a coma.

"Glad to hear you're okay," he said.

The door opened and the teacher entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late," she said, "I was unfortunately delayed. My name is Ms. Donaldson and I'm here to teach 12th grade language arts."

She took role and passed out a syllabus. She started handing out Don Quixote and they read the first few pages and discussed it.

Tommy only had to make up two credits as he had tested out of advanced chemistry and calculus. He just had to make up US History III. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until he saw his English teacher get into the car that had hit him. It was a strange day but he was glad to be back in Napa.


End file.
